Due to the number of processes running on today's computing devices, competition for computing resources can occur. This competition can sometimes result in undesirable interruptions in processes. For example, when a user is interacting with a user interface on a computing device, competition for a processor and/or memory resource can cause the user interface to temporarily freeze while it waits for another process to finish accessing the resource. This phenomenon may reduce the user's enjoyment of the computing experience.